


Talk You To Sleep

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: fornicari, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i want to kiss the back of your neck,<br/>the top of your spine where your hair hits,<br/>and gnaw on your fingertips and fall asleep,<br/>i'll talk you to sleep.</p><p>Lisa Loeb - Sandalwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk You To Sleep

Ren is no virgin. Women love him, women want him, and there was a time when he'd thought saying yes was both easier and safer. He hadn't loved any of them--but he had liked every one of them, and made sure that they enjoyed their time with him.

This is different. *Kyoko* is different.

He won't let himself think about Kyoko in his arms, in his bed, moving under him. Such thoughts are dangerous, and fray at his restraint. He has made Kyoko uneasy enough; letting loose his passion might drive her away altogether.

There are other thoughts, though, and these are just as dangerous. Ren thinks about holding Kyoko's hands in his own, kissing her open palms, pressing his lips to the delicate skin over her pulse. He thinks about slipping his arms around her waist, and listening to her laughter as she leans into his chest.

He thinks about her eyes, bright and wide with love.

Most of all, Ren thinks about truths and secrets and all the things that he might say to her, given the chance.


End file.
